Nothing to Say
by OSuzanne
Summary: A poem that reflects upon the final moments of the sixth season episode "Behind the Lines". I wrote this as a way to explore the emotions we're left with at the end. Now with a second chapter, prose, that expands on the poem.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Wrote in response to my viewing of the sixth season episode "Behind the Lines". I suppose it contains spoilers for the episode, though it mentions no names. At the writing of this, I have not seen episodes that follow "Behind the Lines". This was a therapeutic exercise for me, because the episode really shocked and saddened me. Oh, and of course, I don't own ST: DS9._

Nothing to Say

It is too late already.

* * *

He says nothing, because there is nothing left to say.

Truly, nothing can be said.

* * *

Nothing can fix this.

The betrayal is complete and devastating.

He promised her that he would not—

but he did.

He said he would run the scan—

He did not.

A man is in jail because of him.

The reinforcements will come

Because of him.

* * *

These sins are grievous indeed.

They are not the worst of it.

* * *

The most terrible and unforgivable betrayal of them all is his betrayal of her.

Of what she means to him.

Of what they have meant to each other.

He told her their friendship mattered once.

That it matters no longer.

* * *

She, the first true friend he had.

She, the friend he loved, unrequited for years.

They meant so much to each other.

They were the best of friends.

* * *

And now he says it means nothing.

She was shocked.

Speechless.

How could he?

How could he say such a thing?

He has hurt her deeply.

She, who has lost so many friends and family and people who loved her.

He has denied her.

He is lost to her now, like the others but worse

He threw everything they had away, as she watched.

And he showed no remorse.

* * *

There is nothing more to say.

So they say nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is a short prose piece which I built off of the poem. For Little Tanuki, who suggested it to me. You're right, it was fun to expand on it._

It is too late already.

Too late to fix it. He says nothing, because there is nothing left to say. There is no point in trying, even if he wanted to, nothing could be said to fix this.

In more ordinary circumstances, an "I'm sorry" might suffice. For some small transgression. Not here. Not with this. This circumstance is too monstrous. In other circumstances, an act—or several—of penance would suffice. This circumstance defies small acts of atonement.

The betrayal is complete and devastating. He promised her that he would not—but he did. He said he would run the scan—he did not. In the moment she needed him, when she called him—he did not answer. A good man is in jail because of him. The reinforcements will come because of him. The oppressors have a victory because of him. The new resistance gravely set back, demoralized—because of him.

These sins are grievous indeed.

They are not the worst of it.

The most terrible, unforgivable, complete betrayal of them all is his betrayal of her. Of what she means to him. He doesn't think she means that to him anymore, but he is wrong. Even his people cannot take away his feelings. Distract him from them perhaps, or mask them for a short period of time. Never can they remove them. He has betrayed her, himself as well. The complete betrayal of what he and she meant to each other. He told her their friendship mattered once, but no longer. It is dreadful to betray yourself in such a way. It is atrocious to do so to a friend.

She, the first true friend he had. The closest friend he has. Perhaps the only true friend. She, the friend he loved for years, unrequited. Their friendship meant everything, _everything_ to him. He told her so once, not so very long ago.

And now he tells her it means nothing to him. What then is he left with, if that which was everything to him is now nothing?

He has the love of his people, whom he has always longed for, but never wholly trusted. The love of a people who do not understand him. How can that replace a friendship, a deep understanding that meant everything to him?

He, the other him, told her that even after two hundred years, their friendship meant everything to him. Yet he tells her it means nothing to him now.

She was shocked. Speechless. Unbelieving, at first, until she realized he was dead serious. How could he tell her such a thing? How could he? How could he do such a thing to her? He hurt her deeply, perhaps permanently. She who has already lost so many friends and people who loved her. He has denied her. He is lost to her now, like the others, but far worse. He threw away everything they had as she watched. And he showed no remorse.

There is nothing more to say.

So they say nothing.


End file.
